Ses mains
by Malilou
Summary: Ses mains. Légèrement calleuses, précises et mortelles. Capables de briser un cou en quelques secondes ou de presser la détente d'une arme sans hésitation. OS Reese/Finch


Ses mains

Ses mains. Légèrement calleuses, précises et mortelles. Capables de briser un cou en quelques secondes ou de presser la détente d'une arme sans hésitation.

Ses mains, instruments de mort. La CIA n'a pas besoin de John, l'être humain unique et sensible. L'être pensant qu'il était n'a jamais intéressé l'agence. Mais ses mains ont toujours été indispensables. Qu'importe les blessures. Qu'importe le ressenti. Du moment que ses mains sont opérationnelles.

Eraflées, brûlées, parfois raidies par le sang séché, elles n'en ont pas moins exécuté leur tâche. Implacables. Et John a appris à se fier à elles, et seulement à elles, en cas de danger. Elles et son instinct prenaient le relais. La réflexion laissait place à l'action. À la mort.

* * *

Ses mains. Légèrement calleuses, serrant la bouteille d'alcool bon marché contre lui. Leur peau est rougie par l'hiver, ses os mordus par le froid. Elles reposent là, impuissantes. Juste assez efficaces pour tenir la couverture glissant de ses épaules, ou pour gratter sa mâchoire dévorée par une barbe de quelques semaines. Mais John a appris à ne plus leur faire confiance. Parfois, elles se serrent en un poing dur mais John les force à se relâcher. Elles ne supportent plus la pression. Elles tremblent trop. Elles sont inutiles, et l'avaient été encore davantage quand il avait fallu sauver Jessica. Pire, ses mains avaient été absentes. Elles étaient loin, bien trop loin pour intervenir et faire leur boulot. Elles n'avaient rien pu changer. John regarde ces mains haïes qui avaient plus d'une fois modifié le cours des choses, qui étaient intervenues dans les destins d'anonymes. Pour le destin de celle qu'il aimait, elles n'avaient été rien d'autre qu'une caresse dans le vide.

* * *

Ses mains. Légèrement calleuses, elles ont serré celle d'Harold Finch et se sont mises à son service. La chaleur et le confort retrouvés, elles avaient pu retrouver leur assurance et leur dextérité d'autrefois. Ses mains, des armes toujours mortelles mais désormais au service des numéros, encadrées par les limites clairement établies par Harold Finch. Toujours opérationnelles, contrôlées par l'esprit de John et surveillées par sa morale nouvelle. Instrument d'une justice dans l'ombre. Cajolant ses armes, appréciant le contact froid et lisse sur sa peau. Elles serrent d'autres mains, protègent des innocents et mettent hors service les criminels. Elles tapotent l'oreillette pour entendre la voix de la droiture et épinglent des photos sur le verre brisé de la Bibliothèque. Elles caressent les poils doux de Bear et se brûlent chaque matin avec un gobelet de thé vert.

Elles savent toujours briser un cou d'un mouvement sec. Elles savent toujours appuyer là où la douleur sera la plus forte. Mais lorsque ses doigts pressent la gachette, ce n'est plus pour viser la tête de sa cible.

* * *

Ses mains. Légèrement calleuses et distantes. Elles avaient évité tout rapprochement physique, prenant soin de ne pas toucher d'autres peaux. La poignée de main était parfois inévitable, elle était alors franche et brève.

Les mois passant, elles sont devenues plus sociables, plus accommodantes. Elles ont accepté qu'une peau étrangère à la sienne le touche, pour le soigner, le relever. Elles ont accepté de faire confiance et s'ouvrent petit à petit, desserrant les doigts sous le contact de cette autre main qui apaise ses brûlures et bande ses blessures.

Ses mains ont relevé des défis connus d'elles seules. Elles se sont timidement posées sur _son_ épaule, la serrant doucement. Elles ont frissonné lorsqu'elles ont frôlé les doigts de _cette_ main lui donnant un téléphone.

Il y avait aussi les mauvais jours. Ses poings serrés quand il apprend que son partenaire est en danger. Sa prise assurée, décidée sur l'arme qui protègera cet autre qui le fait tressaillir quand sa main s'accroche à la sienne. Les quelques secondes de contact de trop lorsqu'il est hors de danger et que ses propres mains, soulagées, veulent le sentir encore contre elles.

Ses mains qui n'ont plus la confiance de John, encore. Elles veulent toucher, John refuse. Elles veulent caresser, John interdit. Pire, il exclut ses mains et les range dans les poches de son imperméable noir. Pas de contact, dit-il. Pas d'autre peau. Mais ses mains ne partagent pas son avis et prennent les décisions d'elles-mêmes. Elles veulent toucher, elles se tendent, maladroites et pressent doucement la main blanche sur le clavier. John a beau interdire, elles veulent caresser et frôlent alors de ses doigts la peau chaude de la nuque lorsqu'elle se posent sur l'épaule de l'informaticien. Ses mains sentent le frisson qu'elles font naître. John est effrayé mais il en veut davantage. Désormais, lui et ses mains seront des alliés.

* * *

Les mois s'enchaînent, John a secouru des numéros, ses mains ont poursuivi leur but, entre les armes et les caresses toujours hésitantes. John et ses mains attendent un geste. Il ne vient pas. Ses mains veulent aller plus loin, pourquoi ne pas agir et ne plus laisser planer le doute ? La déception de John, sa douleur les en empêche. John les muselle. Finis les frôlements, fini le contact léger de cette autre peau qu'il désire. John reprend ses distances et redresse le mur autour de lui. Ses mains sont des armes, elles ne devraient rien attendre de plus.

C'est ce que John a fini par se persuader quand cette autre peau, cette autre main cherche alors volontairement le contact avec la sienne. Son coeur, cet appareil un peu rouillé qui l'habite, rate un battement. Ses yeux plongent dans le regard bleu fixé sur lui, puis regardent cette main blanche posée sur la sienne plus mate.

Ses mains, ces instruments de mort, sont toujours opérationnelles. Elles savent briser, tordre et blesser. Mais elles savent aussi être douces et tendres. Elles sauront trouver tous ces endroits qui le font gémir et trembler. Elles se posent alors sur cette peau que John désire. Il la caresse, la vénère et tremble lorsqu'il sent ses lèvres tracer un sillon brûlant dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire. Ses mains encadrent _son_ visage. Mais déjà John cesse de se fier uniquement à elles. En cet instant, il a besoin de tous ses sens et de tout son être.

Ses mains. Légèrement calleuses. Capables de tuer et de secourir. De détruire et de protéger. De briser et d'aimer.

Indispensables et implacables, pour les numéros comme pour Harold.


End file.
